


First Day

by honeybeesandapplepie



Series: Little Bear verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 14:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1230430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybeesandapplepie/pseuds/honeybeesandapplepie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He got the fruit salad from the refrigerator because Cas had insisted that their son needed more than protein for a healthy breakfast, and grabbed Cas’ mug from the cupboard. It was a special one that Dean had gotten him on his first official birthday. It was green and on both sides it said: Do not talk to me before this cup is empty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Day

**Author's Note:**

> These stories are not necessarily in order. It will most likely jump around a lot. Sorry.

“Cas…. Cas wait! We have to stop by the crazy crystal lady’s shop. I saw some protection necklaces last week when we were getting Sammy’s nasty incense stuff. C’mon it’ll be the last stop and then we can head home, promise.” Dean said. They had already gotten Johnny a new jacket and some jeans and now Dean was on the hunt for something that protected against more than the weather.  
“Fine, Dean, but this is the very last stop. I don’t think Johnny is going to be anymore protected than he already is.” Castiel said as they walked through the doors of the crystal shop, a heated wave of jasmine assaulting them immediately. The smell was quickly overwhelmed by the jarring sound of the New Age music. “Find the charm quickly Dean. I am already beginning to develop a headache. I will wait for you outside.” Cas walked out the doors rubbing his temples as he did. Dean wondered if he would have to break out the extra strength, prescription ibuprofen tonight. Cas refused to go see the doctor again but if he got any worse, Dean was going to drag him kicking and screaming, or whatever Cas’ equivalent was. Squinting and growling probably.  
Dean went straight to the back corner, where the charms were stuck in between the healing rocks and the crystal clusters. It was simple but the perfect necklace for what Dean needed. A silver star inscribed in a circle of iron made it innocuous but an amazing protection charm. The necklaces were only two dollars each, so he grabbed three extra just in case Johnny lost one. The crazy crystal lady, although she probably wouldn’t have if she knew what he called her, threw in a box of herbal tea leaves, a mix of lemon balm and peppermint, for free. He and Cas didn’t drink the stuff, but maybe Sam would.  
“Be careful dear. You might need that soon.” The woman said while she handed him the receipt.  
“What…” Dean started. He wanted to ask the crystal lady what she meant, but she had already turned to help another customer. So Dean did what he always has. He shrugged, as if he could physically brush off the chill settling in his spine and exited the store. Cas was hunched over by the railing, still rubbing his temples with his eyes closed.  
“Hey, let’s go. I got everything we need. Are you okay?” Dean asked as he rubbed circles into the trench coat covering the former angel’s back. Cas straightened and shook his head, wincing as he did.  
“I think I’m getting a migraine. But as long as we get home soon, I should be fine. The medicine works best if I take it within an hour of the onset.” Cas started to walk, his steps faltering before Dean slipped an arm around his waist.  
“Come on then. You can lie down in the back. I won’t even make you buckle your seatbelt this time.” Dean said, giving his husband a cheesy grin as he helped him walk out of the mall. Dean hoped they wouldn’t hit traffic otherwise Cas would be in a ridiculous amount of pain tonight. 

 

The high pitched shriek of the alarm clock interrupted Dean’s dream of wandering fingers and a warm mouth. He flung an arm out and missed the snooze button, knocking the alarm off the bedside table. He attempted to catch it and in the process threw himself out of the bed, flopping onto the floor. Dean groaned and pushed himself onto his knees, fumbling for the alarm as he flipped the switch along the side to the off position. Above him, Dean heard the unmistakable sounds of Cas denying the alarm and shuffling underneath the comforter he insisted they keep at the foot of the bed. Dean didn’t know why Cas kept the pretense of leaving it there when he burrowed underneath it every morning. Dean quietly got to his feet and tiptoed across the room to the other side of the bed. He carefully grabbed a small section of the comforter and held it, waiting for the right moment.  
“Cas, it’s time to get up.” He said in a lilting voice. “Caaaass… I’ll get your coffee if you wake up right now.” Cas only burrowed further into the blankets, curling into a tight ball.  
“I warned you.” Dean said, yanking the comforter completely off the bed and grabbing Cas’s feet as he tried to kick him. Dean crawled up the bed and straddled his husband’s thighs.  
“C’mon Cas. If you get up now, we have time for some fun in the shower.” He leaned down to whisper the last part in Cas’s ear before jumping off the bed and walking slowly towards the bathroom. Just as he crossed the threshold, he heard the slap of bare feet on a wooden floor.

 

“Johnny! Are you up?” Dean asked as he knocked on his son’s door. He got a muffled groan and the distinctive sound of his son rolling out of bed and hitting the floor in response. He chuckled to himself as he walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where Cas was making toast.  
“Left all the hard work for me, huh?” He said as he kissed Cas’s temple. Dean moved to get the eggs and the bacon from the counter as Cas gave him his patented squint.  
“Dean, I remember the exact chain of events that occurred the last time you asked me to make breakfast. Do you?” Oh yes, Dean remembered. He remembered very clearly what happened the last time Cas had tried to make more than toast. It resulted in three hours of muffled laughter, a parade of firemen, and a flooded, charred kitchen. Dean still didn’t know how it happened, and Cas still wouldn’t tell him.  
“Forget I said anything. Will you go make sure Johnny’s dressed? Oh and make sure he actually combed his hair. If he is going to keep it that long, he has to brush it.”  
“Of course, Dean.” Cas replied, walking towards the stairs. Dean continued to prepare breakfast, flipping the bacon in the skillet before pouring the scrambled eggs onto a serving plate. He got the fruit salad from the refrigerator because Cas had insisted that their son needed more than protein for a healthy breakfast, and grabbed Cas’ mug from the cupboard. It was a special one that Dean had gotten him on his first official birthday. It was green and on both sides it said: Do not talk to me before this cup is empty. Cas was not amused, but he used it anyway. As Johnny and Cas made their way down the stairs, Dean set everything but the bacon and the milk on the table.  
“Johnny, you sit down. Cas will you grab the milk? Your coffee is next to the fridge.” He didn’t get a verbal response but both immediately complied with his requests.  
Cas was sitting next to Johnny by the time Dean finished cooking the bacon. He slid the pieces onto a paper towel covered plate and put it on the table as he sat down. Dean noticed that Johnny was unusually quiet as he ate his breakfast.  
“Hey buddy, you feelin’ okay?” He asked.  
“Yeah, Daddy, I’m fine.”  
“Are you sure? Because it’s okay to feel nervous. It’s your first day at a real school, not just staying at home with Papa and me. I know homeschooling was easier but you wanted to go to regular school to make friends.”  
“I know. I’m just…” Johnny trailed off, looking down at his plate where only the fruit remained.  
“What is it Johnny?” Cas asked leaning over to lift their son’s chin. The seven year old’s eyes had begun to tear up and his bottom lip had started quivering. Dean immediately knelt by the boy’s side and rubbed comforting circles on his back.  
“Hey, buddy. There’s no need to cry. You’ll be just fine. Are you worried about the other kids?” A small no reached his ears. “Are you worried about me and your Papa not being there with you?” At this the boy shook his head yes, a few tears falling down his face. “You know we aren’t going to be very far right? Both you Papa and I got jobs volunteering in the library for reading time. You’ll get to see us every day, right before lunch time. And then two hours after that, we’ll pick you up and school will be done. You see? There’s nothing to be worried about. We’ll be right there with you.” Dean wiped away the few tears that had fallen and kissed Johnny’s nose, bopping it with his finger as he pulled away, making the boy giggle. Cas scooped him up and tossed him in the air as they moved away from the table.  
“Come on little bear, let’s get your jacket on.” Cas said. Dean went to the kitchen and retrieved the lunch box they had packed the night before.  
“Okay bud,” Dean said as he entered the foyer, “You got your necklace?” Johnny held up the charm Dean had bought two days before. “You got your ring?” Johnny held up his right thumb, the silver ring gleaming. Johnny knew that if anything happened when somebody touched it, to come get one of the hunters immediately. He just didn’t know why. Dean planned on telling him about the creatures that go bump in the night when he was older, just not before he’d had a childhood. Dean grabbed Johnny’s hand as the exited the house, Cas locking up behind them before he grabbed Johnny’s other hand, completing the picture of their domestic bliss.


End file.
